


欢乐时光，都是老友，都是同伴

by Fishcheese (orphan_account)



Category: Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fishcheese
Summary: just catch me if you can;-)There is no mention of violence in chapter 1, but it will be mentioned later
Relationships: Charley Kringas/Franklin Shepard
Kudos: 3





	欢乐时光，都是老友，都是同伴

他们都是好小伙子：

乔治要凭着他的聪明脑袋瓜念法学院，很快就会为一颗甘草薄荷糖的血案打官司，多俊俏的一个犹太青年；  
威廉——没有人不乐意看到绿眼睛的金发小伙子为你提行李——他开起那辆雪弗兰真能开出水上滑翔机的气派，又正赶上人人揣着和盖茨比碰杯的叮叮作响的美国梦的年代，大概的确不难想象威廉鼓鼓囊囊的钱包塞满小费的那副派头；  
理查德，又瘦又窄的歪鼻梁和布满雀斑的尖鼻头，磨破的长外套让他看起来活像爱尔兰版神枪手佐治，“废花”Charley想道（在五十年代，垃圾场边的孩子都管废话叫“废花”，即使这没有任何意义）；  
也不乏中头奖的倒霉蛋，用肚子想也知道晃晃脑袋就能流出廉价威士忌的混蛋开的灰狗巴士迟早会载着无数流浪汉、吉卜赛人、离家出走的苏活区金发少女（或者你赋予他们更贴切的称呼：大学生）和他们用一周没洗过的油腻腻的头发编织的美国梦一道栽进金融深渊——只消非法入侵隐藏纳粹的住宅查查他的旧报纸收藏——分好了日期，紧贴着通缉令同福利院老人收集的旧杂志一起堆在不起眼的墙角——能看到六二年有个醉驾的巴士司机驾驶一辆遮挡牌照的空车（真倒霉！）撞进华尔街；  
还有另一个，另一个……Charley记不大清了，但毋庸置疑的是他们都有着光明的未来——哈利路亚！自由女神保佑！——通向天台。

你会说，往事就像六八年的那场大雾——债券管理人散步的时候迎面撞上那帮子——黑鬼！洛克菲勒的娇妻错吻满脸青春痘的红头发爱尔兰小伙子，嗯，刺杀林肯的枪声也不会比那时更响亮——不举着写着“god bless USA”的褪色牌子就不敢走上街，即使没人看得清红蓝两色只知道有个带着闪光纸带的体面醉汉。

耻辱！  
倒霉！  
真晦气！  
警察！  
（“嘟嘟！”尖利的警哨声）  
雾散了。

于是他们又像沙丁鱼一样提着新公文包（装了裁剪好的报纸、女式内衣、漏水的钢笔，去年的税单）挤进华尔街、红灯区、比弗利山庄……或者鬼知道什么地方等着被脚下踩着的霸占着太平洋的巨兽吞噬殆尽。

雾散了。

于是他们脱下上衣跳进哈得孙河、溢满石油的储物柜（“天呐救救我们的地球”）、装满水的粉红色跑车，他们浸没在大国对峙的恐怖和平中，等待着被二进制数据链海草缠住脖颈，最后一个泡泡携带着遗言“救救我们的国家上帝啊我们要淹死了”啵一声在水面破裂。

对于Charley来说却又完全不像那么回事，依稀可以辨认的雪泥鸿爪对他而言更像是吸烟室里香烟燃烧形成的薄薄一层暧昧的蓝色烟雾。  
那件事发生的时候，他正和Franklin躲在活动室的角落里边吃午餐（那时候他们的高中不屑于修建餐厅，大概压榨瘦猴似的学生的胃也榨不出多少油水），从余光里上下打量着那帮聚在一起抽烟满口粗话的小伙子们，虽然社会管他们叫通过脐带吸父母血的水蛭，但与他们相比，总是偷偷摸摸进行午餐的两人组简直逊毙了。

我们该叫什么呢？透明人？（不对，那讲的是社会性种族歧视）窝囊废？幽浮魔点？废柴？  
嗯……  
Franklin&Charles  
听起来像个打扮成穿彩色条纹西装头戴白色平顶帽的推销员摇滚乐队。  
逊毙了。

Charley将会后悔他这时候心不在焉地拿小叉子戳来戳去咬不动的打折小牛肉（再会！谢谢所有的牛！）而不是把牛奶一饮而尽。不过他目前还不知道将要发生什么，也自然不存在改悔这一说。

他抬头注视着Franklin。  
如果一切都能走上正轨，那么Frank——他最好的也是唯一的朋友会去大学进修音乐，他自己会继续写作，写作，写作！和Frank一起，或许外百老汇会是他们的跳板，或许有一天他的剧本可以赢得四座掌声（他别无它  
求），或许有一天，百老汇——Charley喜欢剧本，也喜欢钱币在裤袋里叮叮作响的声音，但他不希望把纸钞的气味当作古龙水（Frank有天不知怎么发疯似的喷了这呛人的劣质杂货，搞的Charley不得不一整天都和他保持两米多的距离），可是Charley更喜欢音乐，尤其是——Frank的音乐，更别提Frank会乐意把百老汇当作对他们的最高嘉奖。  
Charley或许会在百老汇起步，但总有一天他和Frank将不是仅仅为了填饱肚子而创作，他们要写讽刺剧本（“Charley，Charley，我们先赚一笔，好吗？”）他们要拯救这一切，他们跃跃欲试，他们十七岁。  
（‘God bless USA！’）

Charley把写作视作自己的生命（就像血管，你可以轻而易举割断它，但是…………），Charley说他生下来就在黑胶唱片盘上跑马拉松了  
但没有Frank的写作？没有Frank的音乐？  
再会，鼹鼠人！

看过《欢乐王子》吗？没看过也不打紧，只消看看Charley和Frank，他们无时无刻不在演这出戏的默剧版本。  
但有一点不大动人，要是去了这点就能更加轻松地理解整个台本，懂吗？  
你抬起头，盯着Charley拿胶布粘起来的眼镜框，又将视线移到Frank向内扣的宽肩膀。你会发现自己很难说得清谁在扮演王子，谁在扮演燕子。  
于是你打了个哈欠，弓着身子离开微微下陷的座位——记忆海绵的好处就在于它能记住你屁股的形状和热度，但不巧的是坏处也完全相同。  
你安慰自己说道，这是戏剧，至于谁扮演什么角色嘛，在这里的确不怎么重要。

如果你随手翻翻Charley的早期作品集（写在他失去了封面的皱巴巴的草稿本上，任何除了铅笔以外的水笔写在上面的字迹都会晕染成《霍比特人》里头所有半兽人流血的总量），仅仅浅看他稚嫩的作品，你就能发现几乎每个角色都会在终章转过身，脸颊微红，冲你狡黠地挤眼睛。  
你什么都没看出来？Jesus！我以为提示已经够明显了。

透过密密麻麻的潦草蓝黑色笔迹，十七岁的Frank正冲你挥手，就在那！就在你垂在桌子上的领结正下方！

怯懦的温和的随性的Frank，他最好的朋友Frank，他需要仰着头才能看到的Frank，总穿着白衬衫的Frank，在校车窗玻璃上哈一口气画五线谱的Frank，把手自然而然地轻轻搭在Charley后脖颈的Frank（他只见过中年男子对他们的女儿这么做，下次Frank再把手放上来Charley一定会警告他当心自己被蒙着头扔到州际公路边的小酒馆门口。）  
再多说一句，Franklin这时候完全不晓得日后自己会变成什么模样；  
Charley也完全不晓得Frank日后会变成什么模样。  
即使他能找到一个蓝色电话亭并嗡嗡开到1975年，停留在他记忆里的也只会是那一个Frank。

眼下，Charley只有一米六五，踮起脚够到Frank肩膀的同时能听到自己那双旧胶鞋嘎吱嘎吱崩开的声音，他希望自己还会长高一点，至少不用再仰着脖子看Frank，或许能长到和Frank一样高，甚至更棒——只比Frank高那么一两寸。  
可是问题在于他已经快两年没长过哪怕一英寸了，眼看着高中生活就要结束，Charley总不能对Frank施小人国魔法，而且就算施了魔法，他也很难想象一个红着脸藏财宝的小矮人Frank。  
老天啊，Charley光是想了想Frank拽着他的裤脚向Charley展示彩虹末端闪闪发光的一堆金币和破破烂烂的一吨乐谱的画面就险些大笑出声。很显然魔法不怎么现实，Charley无意识地微笑着想道。  
于是他拿起了玻璃瓶。  
电视里的运动员（他和Frank都不认识）大喊：补充钙质！补充钙质！  
于是Charley想道，补充钙质。

这是转折性的时刻，是的，我们都晓得，但是暂且让时间定格在这一格模糊的老胶卷，现在你们认识Charley了（就是和Frank有着病态关系的那个不起眼的小个子，你看着他的时候很难不联想到某种得了肠胃病的可怜巴巴的小型宠物犬），那么我们不妨再来认识一下故事的另一个主角Franklin Shepard。

我们已经从Charley的视角介绍过他了，不过毕竟这并非什么具有严格学术性的可靠的视角，尽管大部分描述都相当贴切。

Frank比同年的男生高出约莫半个头，总穿着五十岁中年危机失业人员似的熨烫得服服帖帖的白衬衣，胸前口袋里揣着叠得整整齐齐的干净波点手帕——到目前为止你禁不住想拍拍他的肩膀说：Geronimo！  
更不要提他那一头服服帖帖的黑发，柔和的五官——就是到十八世纪的巴黎也找不出比他更俊秀的小伙子。现在向左转，去问问Charley，问问他们的学习小组时光，问问他还记不记得照进他生命中的最明亮的东西。  
Charley——首先，他决不会回答你，他只会以那副店老板的眼神直勾勾盯着你，就好像你刚把粘在篮球架边上的的口香糖抠下来扔进嘴里一样。可怜的老Charley现在也恐怕只能回忆起阳光下的幻觉一般的蓝眼睛。  
不是钴蓝那种死气沉沉的蓝，也不是老年人的黯淡无光的褪色的蓝。  
那种透明的果冻般的蓝色能让你想到加利福尼亚，想到绵长的嘈杂海岸，想到不见光的深海，想到一整个无穷无尽的最大大洋，更重要的：想到吞没港口的巨型飓风和旋转着撕裂空气的水汽。  
但不是彩虹，从来不会是彩虹，只会是陷落的水雾和满地疮痍。

Frank相当英俊，符合任何意义上的让人忍不住吹口哨的英俊，这点毋庸置疑。  
那么他何至于沦落到和Charley偷偷摸摸进行两人组行动的地步？  
稍等片刻，我们还没有提到他因为在同龄人中突出的身高（“真像棵树，一棵他妈的树。”Charley评价道）而微微驼背的习惯，他的那种青少年独有的格外珍贵的腼腆在Charley眼中转变为随时会帮你端来一杯热腾腾的茶，用手巾擦去你脸上的脏东西的体贴；他的讪笑和动不动的满面飞霞在这个年代的高中生里自然不是那么……嗯…………  
甚至会有Frank和黑鬼走得很近的不知哪来的流言在暗地里传播。

这种天然的羞涩以及随和，在高中时代自然而然成为了Frank的保护壳，用来躲避一切他试图避免的灾难（比如社交，以及社交，还有社交），用来掩盖他自认为的劣迹斑斑的性格。  
当然，也保护着他最好的朋友免受Frank真实性格的侵蚀，老天啊，Frank常常崩溃地想道，他难道看不出来Frank就是块活该掉落在陷坑里头直面着摇晃钟摆的墓石吗？  
他竭尽全力把自己掩盖起来，说服自己说道本该如此，从没有所谓的温和一说。  
他自认为是天生的表演家（毕竟Charley每次以那种充满惊奇的眼神看着Frank时，他总要内疚两三天），却不晓得自己从冒出这个想法时就走上了岔道，他不晓得自己真正的性格便该是如此可贵。  
他不晓得此刻的自己比起将要被打磨出的社交性冷酷有多么熠熠生辉。  
这就是Franklin Shepard，非常感谢。

我们再次按下定格键，磁带滋滋转动，胶卷嗡嗡前进，这就是电影。  
现在起角色的分配才至关重要。  
可是你已经不太在乎了。  
眼下剧本才是一切。  
毕竟这是电影。  
好莱坞。

Charley此刻端起牛奶瓶，Frank此时低头安静地用餐。

“死玻璃！”Charley听到不远处的小团体骂道。  
或许有人看到了Charley拿着的玻璃瓶牛奶，于是捂着肚子笑死到黏糊糊的地板上了，大肠小肠流了一地。  
笑吧，笑吧，Frank想。他们并不在乎。  
言语就像风，他们常说。更何况他们早就习惯了嘲弄。

新学期开始他们一如既往黏在一起——就像是影子和身体。那句话怎么说来着？形影不离。可是他们更像是Charley的影子随着Frank走了，Charley没有影子，孤零零地立在阳光下，直到Frank过来牵走他。

很快一切就开始了。

威廉大叫：“死玻璃！”并朝着Charley扔碎石子。  
为什么不朝着Frank扔呢？跪到地下捡被砸掉的眼镜的Charley想道。  
这不公平。拿书本替Charley抵挡住他们进攻的Frank想道。  
所有人大叫：“死玻璃！”并全力挥动着手臂，哈哈大笑。  
（穿着迷你裙的色情影片女星摆pose展示她丰满的胸部和臀部，唇蜜逐渐融化，粉底大片大片剥落，过于浓厚的块状睫毛膏也晕染开来。她浑然不知，依旧边骚首弄姿边自认为迷人地献上飞吻：亲爱的，生在此时是多么幸运！）

一开始Charley和Frank还会刻意保持一定的距离，扭头确认四下无人的时候才能可怜兮兮地碰碰对方的衣角说，示意对方安全开口的时机已到。毕竟被大众抛弃的隐形二人团体的地位已经有马里亚纳海沟那么深了，而被嘲弄性取向（Frank和Charley都不怎么能理解这种做法的目的）——他们已经能隐隐约约听见地狱门口三头犬的嘶吼了。

可惜这般努力都是无用功，幽灵团体是玻璃的流言跟爬山虎似的一夜间生长起来。  
所幸他们不怎么在乎了，至多也不过是翻来覆去的几句咒骂、书桌上的涂鸦、偶尔扔来的废纸球（通常写着“死玻璃感染艾滋病”有时候会收到稍微温和一点的“在地狱里焚烧吧，不洁者”.etc）。  
听起来不怎么棒，对吧？  
但是你要是走进表明你很同情他们因为性取向被嘲弄（没人这么做过，甚至没人靠近他们），你会收到来自头也不抬的Charley的中指和来自Frank的温和的微笑，当然，附赠一个新鲜出炉的中指。

或许他们有时候，嗯，很多时候，亲密得有点越界了。  
但好哥们和同性恋不是一码事！  
既然女学生可以结伴上厕所而不被丢纸团。  
那么Charley和Frank就离那条线远着呢！

哦，我们又稍微扯远了，是不是？  
那件事发生的时候，Charley正拿起牛奶，Frank正享受他的午餐。

（警哨响了。  
雾散了。）

先是一只手紧紧拽住Charley的头发不放，巨大的拉扯力痛得Charley狠狠反击，死死咬住了威廉的手腕，Frank看到威廉先是惊讶地张开嘴巴，呆了约莫一分钟，好像要吐出一只报时布谷鸟的旧钟；乔治于是趁机一把抢过Charley手中的牛奶瓶，但理查德偏偏这时候扑上来卡住Charley的脖子，憋红脸的Charley因为试图挣脱而导致手臂的一阵剧烈摇晃使得半瓶牛奶洒在理查德的裤子上，另外半瓶被尖叫不停还散发着奶臭味的理查德（“你知道，愤怒的漏奶独角兽也就是那副样子。”Frank后来和Charley笑谈道）悉数报复性泼在Charley的旧裤子上，尤其是正当中的位置；他们尖利地干笑，仿佛要把嗓子干笑出来一样（“那声音跟划玻璃似的，真能成为都市怪谈，你等着瞧！”Charley事后评价）  
不过眼下这不怎么好笑，尤其是Charley看来。  
说不上是想钻进地缝里还是想吞枪崩了自己血溅满墙，Charley想道，我磕嗨了。  
Charley突然间淡漠的意识到，他不知道自己还有什么可失去的了。  
于是Frank在晃动的人群缝隙中看到的就是Charley一副惨白惨白的死人脸上挂着的微笑。（真像是活见鬼了）  
这不公平。

Charley不知道过去了多久，五分钟？五十年？五世纪？反正总是有那么一刻，你不知道怎么发生的，你不知道确切的时刻，但你知道就是这么一刻，唯一有感觉的一刻，全体人类都在等黄灯的一刻，土拨鼠回头看影子的一刻。  
就是那么正确的一刻。  
Frank跳起来扑向那群酷孩子。（他们再也不酷了，或许，Charley用仅剩的理智想，但他还是会禁不住上下打量他们）

有那么一个国家，最初用铁皮搭建领土，你可以付钱当国王。  
（有那么一个部落，他们中有一个成员犯了错）

要是他不经意间提出来，Frank会毫不在意地拿着三叉戟立在他由破铜烂铁和可乐玻璃瓶做成的王座旁边。  
（那么别的成员就不再同他讲话）

Charley抬起垂在身体旁边颤抖不停的手臂，用袖口擦了擦鼻血。wohoo，甜美的梦。  
（他对于他们来说已经死了，Charley）

他们手脚并用，飞也似的挤出一条道，逃离了呆住的人群。Charley心想自由搏击俱乐部这下不缺人了，Frank心想真见鬼真见鬼他妈的！！！！！！

Frank低头踢开碎石子，引发一阵局部小气候变化（也就是小型龙卷风和小型沙尘暴）；Charley漫不经心扯着Frank的外衫衣角，仿佛刚刚发生的事情与他差了一整个大洲的距离，仿佛他五分钟前躲在无动于衷的学生堆里而非享受着舞台灯的聚光，不过眼下Frank很确信再这么拽下去那他可怜的长外衫所需要的就不只是熨烫了。他们沉默着，Frank很想说他可以牵着Charley的胳膊，这样既可以拯救他的外衫同时看起来也不会那么，唔，值得被扭送进警察局或者吓呆一两个拿着廉价书本的小鼻涕虫。但他最终忍住了。光是看看Charley那副悟道了般的平淡的脸他就知道沉默是此刻的大麻卷烟，你跟痛恨战争似的恨它，但离了它还有什么活头？  
他们缓缓向学校后门行进着，那儿是连接那些一年中在课堂上看不到几次的留级生和乌托邦的大门。在粗鄙的话语和呛人的廉价烟雾间也夹杂着足以拿上格林威治酒吧台面的笑语。那些散发着机油臭味的泼皮管那扇嘎吱作响的锈蚀铁门叫做窄门。（天哪。Charley笑得呛出了鼻涕泡。天哪！窄门！）  
他们很幸运，不知是仁慈的主终于施加奇迹还是哪路神仙开恩，窄门前干干净净，连个风滚草的影子都没有。

Frank于是安抚性地把手搭在Charley的后脖颈上，他能感受到Charley皮肤上贴着的一层细细的柔软的蜷曲绒毛。他忍不住轻微磨蹭，像在宠物店对待小狗一样，Frank雀跃地想到，这多少也舒缓了他堵住的胸口。Charley感受到落在皮肤上的热度，暗骂一声，悲观地想到自己现在八成像个新刷油漆的快餐店招牌，事实上他也的确比小丑的红鼻子更红。更糟糕的是，Charley尴尬的意识到自己没有帽子可以遮盖住可悲的面部，再这么下去他就快要从耳朵眼里喷出热气了，好极了，真他妈的棒呆了，Charles Tomato。可是——他从余光中窥视Franklin——对于Frank来说这仿佛是再平常不过的举动，他就只是那么边踢开碎石子边严肃地低着头出神。Charley真想憋红脸冲着他大叫，放下来！Frank！这越线了不止一步！窄门就在眼前，但那是天杀的窄门——Charles忧心忡忡地抬头凝视着Frank。  
放下来！警哨嘟嘟吹响，浓雾弥漫，Charley心想穿过它我们都能去天国。  
Franklin Shepard！我们去不成天国了。

Frank把他的手帕从前胸的口袋里掏出来，不同于砰砰撞击的心，他的手十分平稳，连最轻微的抖动痕迹都找寻不到。Charley看着那条波点手帕越来越近，忍不住想狠狠嘲笑Frank的品味。但见鬼的是黑色波点在他眼前逐渐变大，他就那么呆住了。Frank也不晓得自己这么做的原因，就是有那么一种冲动让他感到爱怜，好像自己是Charley的饲主一样，他表述不出那种拿自己的手帕轻轻蹭过Charley的眼角的愉悦感，他就是那么严肃地盯着Charley颤抖的睫毛。对Frank来说这是多么神圣的一刻，仿佛他刚签下了什么核导弹协议，处理了棘手的烂摊子一样。  
Charley随即明白他想蹭掉什么，他有些恼怒自己在Frank眼中是脆弱得像家养宠物狗（'他就是！'Frank苍白的辩解道，'如果不低下头你根本无法看到他！'）一般的存在，但还是闭紧了嘴巴。  
为了不让这，呃，这奇怪的一刻变质。  
他摇了摇头。  
Frank仿佛这时候才意识到自己突如其来的这个举动到底有多奇怪，他手忙脚乱，同时惊讶的涨红了脸，连叠都没叠就慌张地把皱巴巴的一团布料塞进裤兜里。好极了，Charley想道，现在我们是西红柿兄弟。但是感觉不赖，Frank有些羞愧地想到。

他们只是轻轻一碰，窄门便缓缓推开。因为年久失修，本该浮夸得像是别墅宅邸大门的窄门，右半部分被荆棘固定得死死的，因此只剩下左半部分姑且苟延残喘。伴随着吱嘎吱嘎的刺耳声响，他们一个接着一个穿过大门。（他对部落里的其他人来说就已经死了，Charley）

Frank有些恐慌地干笑道：“现在我们都要去天堂了，Charley。”  
Charley只是悲悯地看着他，再次摇了摇头。

沿着坑洼不平的马路，向干洗店前进。  
Charley发疯似的想要提起窄门这个有宗教意味的外号到底多么好笑。  
没人说话。  
他们从来不知道离干洗店的路有这么漫长或者崎岖不平或者平坦或者短暂。  
但没人说话。

“我不大想说，但是，呃，你不会碰巧带着五十美分吧。”Charley有些尴尬地打破了沉默。  
“今天是你的幸运日，尖嗓子梅洛尼。”Frank蹙着眉头模仿着洗衣粉广告的尖利女声回答道。他从裤兜里摸出一个圆圆的小硬币。  
“我还记得洗一次只要和总是笑眯眯的夏洛特小姐打声招呼的往日时光，她甚至还会附赠你一瓶姜汁汽水。”Charley干巴巴接道，他不知道，完全不知道该怎么让对话顺利发展下去，但可以肯定的是他们都不想再次陷入精疲力尽的沉默。  
而多年的默契却仿佛在这一刻遁进了洗衣房黏糊糊的瓷砖缝隙里。Frank只是低头摩挲着硬币表面，全神贯注地注视着硬币肮脏的正反面，即使甲虫也不会观察得更细致了。哪怕是卡夫卡本人也只好叹口气，揣着他的帽子忧伤地走去海边。他出神地想道那小小的金属块就像微缩调色盘，布满了各色污渍——如果有玛丽雪莱的探索精神，你甚至可以发现绿色的青苔似的印记——金银岛宝藏也不会比这更加丰富。哪怕Frank说那是某天下水道咳了两声喷出来的硬币，Charley恐怕也会对此毫不怀疑。  
于是Charley也不再开口，打量着立在旁边柱子上的吞云吐雾的憔悴许多的老板娘，回忆着姜汁汽水的味道。

最后Frank站起来，郑重其事把硬币和Charley的脏裤子送进方方正正的机器里。（校服上衣沾了点鼻血，但他们都不在乎）  
机器嗡嗡地转起来，不久就会发出轰隆轰隆的噪音，就像是唤醒沉睡的巨龙，Frank心想。

他们凝视着百慕大的漩涡。良久没人开口。  
约莫过了一个世纪，Charley说：“Frank，可以把手帕借我吗？”  
他想了想，补充道：“只用一小下。”  
Frank诧异地注视着他接过手帕，这么做会很怪，他忍不住眨眼，尤其是发生过刚刚那出。Charley闭上双眼。他从来不喜欢Frank家的洗衣粉（有时候Frank的妈妈会连带着清洗留宿的Charley的衣服，那些时候他就套着Frank的旧衣服——很多次——他是闻起来一股老人味加门廊味的Frank—Charley）但这次他认真地把鼻子贴在手帕上。  
他们那天翘课了他们离开了学校他们用了Frank的五十美分在洗衣房清理Charley可怜的裤子Frank把他的外衫脱下来套在Charley身上让他不用可怜兮兮躲到卫生间虽然没人会看他——但是Franklin。  
但是Franklin。  
在死寂中Frank意识到其实他们可以直接跑回家，毕竟Charley那天穿着的是深黑色的裤子。但他们就是鬼使神差到了洗衣房。夏洛特小姐疲惫地瞥了他们一眼，便立刻转开了目光。Frank也相当累了，他隐约晓得自己不想弄明白那道目光的意义。他有没有——把手下意识的放在Charley的腿上或者肩上？  
可以确定的是他们都累坏了，没人想继续深究了。  
Charley不确定他们有没有拥抱以上的贴近行为，但是他记得Frank的手帕，他记得闻起来一股干草堆味道的手帕混着眼泪像一坨皱巴巴的可怜狗屎。  
他想说：“谢啦，Frank。”但他没说出口。  
Frank就那么看着他，犹豫了一下，然后伸手轻轻拍了拍Charley塌下去的肩膀。  
他们都没有意识到那天离开洗衣房的时候Frank首次腰板挺直得像一把剑。  
不是亚瑟王的剑，而是达摩克里斯之剑。

**Author's Note:**

> its not done yet


End file.
